


Warmth

by LadyMorphine



Series: Writing Prompt One-Shots [5]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: On a snowy day at a cabin Enoch and Horace celebrate their second year of dating





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, no sex, no anything like that, I refuse to write anything like that.  
> Just cute, wholesome relationship goals.  
> Also there will be a few other of these types of one-shots.
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes I do hate smoking. It makes me ill and gives my unbearable (I’m not joking when I say unbearable) anxiety that whoever is smoking (whether it be a friend, aunt, uncle, cousin, parent, sibling, or whoever I’m close to) will get a cancer associated with smoking. Not joking about that.

POV Horace

I placed my hands around the steaming cup of hot Chocolate Raphaela had made. I looked into the mug, Marshmallows floated slowly around in the hot chocolate. 

“Like little islands of snow made of sugar,” I thought as I took the first sip.

Enoch was out somewhere in the snow-laden town hopefully not getting into trouble.

After Miss Peregrine discovered our relationship we got kicked out. We went to the Peculiar Academy in Los Angeles. Lovely place really and they offered us asylum there while we grew up and trained in our Peculiarities. Perfecting them as we grew up.

Enoch and I are now currently both seventeen years of age respectively. I styled my current style of dress after Anime boys uniforms and male Victorian gothic clothes. While Enoch on the other hand frankly looked like an Emo goth hobo. Baggy clothes, heavy black eyeliner, messy hair, and get this black lipstick.

I often chastised Enoch for dressing like this and smoking damn cancer sticks as well. And he often retorted with my hardly eating anything and my use of exercise, saying that I couldn’t chastise him because of what I did.

But I eventually gave up on him trying to quit smoking. It was clear he was set deeply in his ways and there was absolutely no use in me trying to get him to stop smoking.  
It would be more useful in fact that I suggest and give him fashion advice than getting him to quit smoking.

I sipped the hot chocolate. It was warm (as hot chocolate should be) going down my throat into my stomach and intestines.

I then heard a loud thud that nearly made me spit it out all over my freshly cleaned outfit. Then the door burst open and in rolled Enoch covered in snow shivering away like a madman.

“What’s gotten into you?” I said as I locked the door.

“Boys….got…. a bit….rowdy,” said Enoch as he took off his coat to reveal an ugly green sweater underneath.

“This is for you!” said Enoch as he shoved a wrapped gift in my face.

I opened the gift gingerly. Inside was a beautiful gold bracelet that shined in the light from the chandelier.

“What? How did you manage to pay for this?” I said baffled in disbelief as I stared wide-eyed at the beautifully crafted golden bracelet.

“I saved up money from my job and I also quit smoking too. I wanted to give you a gift you could cherish forever and that would mean a lot to you and would make you proud of me,” said Enoch as he stood up still shivering like crazy.

“Oh, Enoch! This is the best gift I could have ever asked for!” I said diving in and giving him a big hug and kiss.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Enoch as he kissed me as he twirled me around.

“Like it? I love it!” I said when he put me down.

“But-but I didn’t get you anything,” I said looking down as sadness filled my heart.

“You didn’t need too. Having you here is enough a gift for me Horace Somnusson,” said Enoch as he kissed me once again.

“I love you,” I said as sat down on the couch with him.

 

“I love you too,” said Enoch as he pulled me into his loving embrace.

I could not have asked for a better anniversary.


End file.
